Adam comes home from War
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Adam has been serving in the war over seas for 6 years after graduating from high school and is now 24 and is coming home for the first time to his girlfriend and love of his life Sarah Braverman. Adam and Sarah are NOT brother and sister in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One clear sunny spring morning Sarah Braverman had just showered and had gotten dressed when she raced down the stairs at her parents house in Berkeley and was all ready for the arrival of her boyfriend Adam to come home from the war when she was in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee to go in a to go coffee mug to drink on the way to the airforce base when her mother Camille comes into the kitchen.

"Morning hunnie you're up all bright and early this morning." Camille tells her

"Yes!" Sarah says excitedly

"let me guess you're excited because Adam is coming home today?" Camille wonders

"Yes!" Sarah tells her excitedly

Camille just smiles.

"can you believe it's been like 6 years since I have seen him last?" Sarah wonders excitedly

"I know, I can't believe it!" Camille tells her

"is he ready to come home for a while?" Camille wonders

"I think he's more than ready to come home." Sarah tells her

"what do ya mean hun?" Camille wonders

"I mean I don't think he is going to go back and we are finally going to be able to start our lives together finally." Sarah tells her

"oh, really?" Camille wonders

"Yes!" Sarah tells her excitedly

"you mean like I might be getting that amazing son in law?" Camille wonders

"oh, well I mean yes probably but I'm not uh really I guess expecting a proposal anytime soon it has to be the right time for him and he has to adjust to being back here first." she tells her

"oh." Camille says

"I mean it's fun just dating him ya know just being with him makes me happy." Sarah tells her

"I know...I know." Camille tells her

"you guys have been dating since what like the 7th grade?" Camille wonders

"yeah." Sarah tells her

"he left right after highschool like the night of graduation." Sarah tells her

"I know and I've never seen you so depressed." Camille tells her

"I wasn't that depressed because I knew that's what he wanted to go and do and we had talked a lot about it before he left and I was and am more than proud of him for doing it and serving his..our country." Sarah tells her

"I know and I still can't believe you guys had a relationship while he was gone." Camille tells her

"well we love each other and we are never going to be apart." Sarah tells her

"yeah I know, so what time are you leaving?" Camille wonders

"in a little bit." Sarah tells her

"but he doesn't get here for another few hours." Camille tells her

"I know but I want to be there just in case he comes home early." Sarah tells her

"okay, well I'm making a big dinner." Camile tells her

"as you always do." Sarah tells her

"so lets make this a little welcome home party for him." Camille tells her

"Mom he might and probably is going to be or will be tired." Sarah tells her

Camille just looks at her

"alright fine, okay I'm leaving." Sarah tells her

"okay drive carefully." Camille tells her

"I will." Sarah tells her kissing her cheek grabbing her keys and coffee and leaves for the airforce base 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sarah gets to the military base she says hey to a few people she knows then goes to a lounge area and watches her morning shows like The Today Show and Regis and Kelly before Adam's plane gets in. When the clock hits noon Sarah sees more and more people starting to arrive to pick up thier husbands,boyfriends,fiance's, or whatever they might be and smiles getting both excited and nervous and finally gets up and starts to follow the crowd outside to where the plane is going to come in. When the plane lands and parks Lorelai waits for a little bit before the planes door finally opens and the troops start to walk out. Sarah waits while looking for Adam and finally peaks around a person in front of her and sees Adam and comes out of the crowd going towards Adam and gets excited and runs and jumps up onto him kissing him. Adam holds her tightly kissing her back then finally pulls away.

"let me get a look at you." he strokes her cheek

Sarah just smiles not letting him and kisses him again not letting him breath.

"welcome home soldier." she smiles

"good to be here." he tells her and goes back to kissing her

After a little while when they crowd lessens she hops off him.

"let me help you with your bags." she tells him

"I got them, so how are you baby?" he wonders holding her hand

"great and missing you." she tells him

"missed you too babe you have no idea." he tells her walking with her out of the base towards her car

They kiss again before Sarah opens the trunk to let him put his stuff in it then goes around to the drivers side before getting in

Adam gets into the passenger side.

"so how is everyone?" he wonders

"they're good and can't wait to see you!" she tells him excitedly

Adam just smiles.

"and Mom?" he wonders since he always has called Camille mom since he has been serious with Sarah

Sarah smiles "Camille is great and is making a huge dinner because you are coming home." she tells him and smiles

Adam laughs "sounds about right can't wait to eat!" he tells her

"hungry babe?" she wonders

"starving." he tells her

"good she will be happy then." she tells him driving away from the base 


End file.
